50 sombras de Hudson
by MoncheleMex
Summary: De la exitoso libro de la 50 sombras de grey es una adaptación de los personajes de glee
1. Capítulo 2

**Parte I Capitulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Quinn Fabray, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Quinn es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Hudson Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Quinn. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Quinn está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Rach, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Quinn con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Quinn. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Quinn.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Rach. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Quinn es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Quinn me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Hudson, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras HUDSON HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hudson. Rachel Berry, de parte de Quinn Fabray.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Berry —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Quinn en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo para este tipo de entrevistas, mis cómodas flats negras y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Fabray. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Berry. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Berry, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Quinn por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena obra de Broadway, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Berry. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Hudson tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Berry? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Brittany, tráele a la señorita Steele un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Brittany sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Berry. Brittany es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Hudson la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Brittany vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Berry.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Hudson insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre bronzeado alto y atractivo, con el pelo en corte de Mohak y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Hudson, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre del Mohak me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Brittany se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el hombre del mohak metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá ahora, señorita Berry. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué tonta… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Hudson, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Fabray —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Finn Hudson. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color castaño y brillantes ojos chocolate que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Fabray está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hudson.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Rachel Berry. Estudio literatura inglesa con Quinnie… digo… Quinn… bueno… la señorita Fabray, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Hudson cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Berry —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Quinn. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Hudson no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Berry —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Quinn… digo… la señorita Fabray para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Hudson.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Berry, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada color chocolate—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Quinn, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Berry. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Berry —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Berry. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Berry. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Berry, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Quinn con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Quinn.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Berry. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Fabray. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Quinn. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Berry, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Quinn tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Berry —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un medio hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hudson?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Quinn y su curiosidad.

—No, Rachel, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Quinn… la señorita Fabray… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos chocolate me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Hudson, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Kitty. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Kitty se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Hudson vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Hudson —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Berry?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Berry».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Quinn, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Hudson. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Hudson, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Hudson.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Berry.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Hudson.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Berry.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Hudson —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido_._Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Kitty y Brittany levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Hudson.

—Chaqueta.

Brittany se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Hudson le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Hudson me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Rachel —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Finn —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Chapter 1

**Parte I Capitulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Quinn Fabray, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Quinn es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Hudson Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Quinn. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Quinn está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Rach, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Quinn con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Quinn. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Quinn.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Rach. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Quinn es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Quinn me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Hudson, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras HUDSON HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hudson. Rachel Berry, de parte de Quinn Fabray.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Berry —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Quinn en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo para este tipo de entrevistas, mis cómodas flats negras y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Fabray. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Berry. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Berry, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Quinn por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena obra de Broadway, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Berry. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Hudson tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Berry? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Brittany, tráele a la señorita Steele un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Brittany sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Berry. Brittany es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Hudson la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Brittany vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Berry.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Hudson insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre bronzeado alto y atractivo, con el pelo en corte de Mohak y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Hudson, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre del Mohak me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Brittany se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el hombre del mohak metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá ahora, señorita Berry. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué tonta… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Hudson, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Fabray —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Finn Hudson. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color castaño y brillantes ojos chocolate que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Fabray está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hudson.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Rachel Berry. Estudio literatura inglesa con Quinnie… digo… Quinn… bueno… la señorita Fabray, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Hudson cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Berry —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Quinn. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Hudson no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Berry —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Quinn… digo… la señorita Fabray para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Hudson.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Berry, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada color chocolate—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Quinn, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Berry. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Berry —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Berry. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Berry. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Berry, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Quinn con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Quinn.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Berry. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Fabray. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Quinn. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Berry, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Quinn tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Berry —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un medio hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hudson?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Quinn y su curiosidad.

—No, Rachel, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Quinn… la señorita Fabray… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos chocolate me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Hudson, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Kitty. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Kitty se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Hudson vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Hudson —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Berry?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Berry».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Quinn, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Hudson. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Hudson, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Hudson.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Berry.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Hudson.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Berry.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Hudson —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido_._Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Kitty y Brittany levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Hudson.

—Chaqueta.

Brittany se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Hudson le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Hudson me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Rachel —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Finn —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte I Capitulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Quinn Fabray, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Quinn es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Hudson Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Quinn. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Quinn está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Rach, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Quinn con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Quinn. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Quinn.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Rach. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Quinn es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Quinn me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Hudson, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras HUDSON HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hudson. Rachel Berry, de parte de Quinn Fabray.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Berry —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Quinn en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo para este tipo de entrevistas, mis cómodas flats negras y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Fabray. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Berry. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Berry, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Quinn por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena obra de Broadway, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Berry. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Hudson tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Berry? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Brittany, tráele a la señorita Steele un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Brittany sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Berry. Brittany es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Hudson la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Brittany vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Berry.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Hudson insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre bronzeado alto y atractivo, con el pelo en corte de Mohak y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Hudson, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre del Mohak me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Brittany se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el hombre del mohak metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá ahora, señorita Berry. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué tonta… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Hudson, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Fabray —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Finn Hudson. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color castaño y brillantes ojos chocolate que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Fabray está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hudson.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Rachel Berry. Estudio literatura inglesa con Quinnie… digo… Quinn… bueno… la señorita Fabray, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Hudson cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Berry —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Quinn. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Hudson no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Berry —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Quinn… digo… la señorita Fabray para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Hudson.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Berry, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada color chocolate—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Quinn, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Berry. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Berry —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Berry. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Berry. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Berry, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Quinn con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Quinn.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Berry. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Fabray. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Quinn. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Berry, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Quinn tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Berry —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un medio hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hudson?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Quinn y su curiosidad.

—No, Rachel, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Quinn… la señorita Fabray… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos chocolate me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Hudson, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Kitty. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Kitty se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Hudson vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Hudson —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Berry?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Berry».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Quinn, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Hudson. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Hudson, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Hudson.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Berry.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Hudson.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Berry.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Hudson —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido_._Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Kitty y Brittany levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Hudson.

—Chaqueta.

Brittany se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Hudson le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Hudson me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Rachel —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Finn —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte I Capitulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Quinn Fabray, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Quinn es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Hudson Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Quinn. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Quinn está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Rach, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Quinn con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Quinn. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Quinn.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Rach. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Quinn es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Quinn me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Hudson, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras HUDSON HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hudson. Rachel Berry, de parte de Quinn Fabray.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Berry —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Quinn en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo para este tipo de entrevistas, mis cómodas flats negras y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Fabray. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Berry. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Berry, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Quinn por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena obra de Broadway, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Berry. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Hudson tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Berry? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Brittany, tráele a la señorita Steele un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Brittany sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Berry. Brittany es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Hudson la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Brittany vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Berry.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Hudson insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre bronzeado alto y atractivo, con el pelo en corte de Mohak y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Hudson, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre del Mohak me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Brittany se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el hombre del mohak metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá ahora, señorita Berry. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué tonta… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Hudson, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Fabray —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Finn Hudson. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color castaño y brillantes ojos chocolate que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Fabray está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hudson.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Rachel Berry. Estudio literatura inglesa con Quinnie… digo… Quinn… bueno… la señorita Fabray, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Hudson cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Berry —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Quinn. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Hudson no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Berry —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Quinn… digo… la señorita Fabray para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Hudson.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Berry, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada color chocolate—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Quinn, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Berry. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Berry —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Berry. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Berry. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Berry, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Quinn con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Quinn.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Berry. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Fabray. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Quinn. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Berry, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Quinn tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Berry —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un medio hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hudson?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Quinn y su curiosidad.

—No, Rachel, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Quinn… la señorita Fabray… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos chocolate me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Hudson, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Kitty. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Kitty se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Hudson vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Hudson —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Berry?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Berry».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Quinn, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Hudson. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Hudson, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Hudson.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Berry.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Hudson.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Berry.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Hudson —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido_._Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Kitty y Brittany levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Hudson.

—Chaqueta.

Brittany se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Hudson le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Hudson me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Rachel —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Finn —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte I Capitulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Quinn Fabray, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Quinn es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Hudson Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Quinn. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Quinn está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Rach, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Quinn con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Quinn. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Quinn.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Rach. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Quinn es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Quinn me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Hudson, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras HUDSON HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hudson. Rachel Berry, de parte de Quinn Fabray.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Berry —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Quinn en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo para este tipo de entrevistas, mis cómodas flats negras y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Fabray. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Berry. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Berry, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Quinn por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena obra de Broadway, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Berry. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Hudson tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Berry? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Brittany, tráele a la señorita Steele un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Brittany sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Berry. Brittany es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Hudson la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Brittany vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Berry.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Hudson insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre bronzeado alto y atractivo, con el pelo en corte de Mohak y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Hudson, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El hombre del Mohak me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Brittany se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el hombre del mohak metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Hudson la recibirá ahora, señorita Berry. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué tonta… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Hudson, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Fabray —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Finn Hudson. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color castaño y brillantes ojos chocolate que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Fabray está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Hudson.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Rachel Berry. Estudio literatura inglesa con Quinnie… digo… Quinn… bueno… la señorita Fabray, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Hudson cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Berry —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Quinn. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Hudson no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Berry —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Quinn… digo… la señorita Fabray para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Hudson.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Berry, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada color chocolate—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Quinn, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Berry. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Berry —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Berry. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Berry. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Berry, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Quinn con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Quinn.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Berry. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Fabray. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Quinn. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Berry, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Quinn tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Berry —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un medio hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Hudson?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Quinn y su curiosidad.

—No, Rachel, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Quinn… la señorita Fabray… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos chocolate me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Hudson, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Kitty. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Kitty se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Hudson vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Hudson —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Berry?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Berry».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Quinn, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Hudson. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Hudson, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Hudson.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Berry.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Hudson.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Berry.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Hudson —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido_._Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Kitty y Brittany levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Hudson.

—Chaqueta.

Brittany se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Hudson le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Hudson me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Rachel —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Finn —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Qué bien… Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, dorados y beis. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite. Estuve en una parecida a esta con Quinn. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda. Estoy en la suite de Finn Hudson. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera —oh, no, la borrachera—, la llamada —oh, no, la llamada—, la vomitera —oh, no, la vomitera—… Jesse y después Finn. Oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni falda. Maldita sea.

Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. El obseso del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El zumo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Finn abre la puerta y entra.

Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una camiseta gris de tirantes empapada en sudor, como su pelo. Finn Hudson ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Rachel. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos miel me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, compungida.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarlo, podría olerlo. Madre mía… Sudor, gel y Finn. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

—Sí —me contesta impasible.

—¿Volví a vomitar? —le pregunto en voz más baja.

—No.

—¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.

—Sí.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

—¿No habremos…?

Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

—Rachel, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —me contesta secamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

Yo también… Oh, está riéndose de mí, el muy… Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor —digo bruscamente.

Me mira fijamente, sorprendido y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendido.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejarte —me dice mordazmente.

¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Finn, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante.

Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece esbozarse una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Rachel. Un caballero oscuro, quizá —me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando—. ¿Cenaste ayer?

Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero ahora porque está muy nervioso.

—¿Vas a seguir riñéndome?

—¿Estoy riñéndote?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te riña.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

Lo miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A él qué le importa? Si fuera suya… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Quinn.

—¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente.

Mmm… Jesse. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

—Jesse simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidario de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Rachel, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Uau… Estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero…

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y el bulbo raquídeo se niega a hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Rachel —me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta—. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractivo? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con él. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmm… Deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo.

Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía… Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suya? Es el único hombre que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone de los nervios. Es difícil, complejo y poco claro. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como un acosador. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura. Protegida. Le preocupo lo suficiente para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Para nada es un caballero oscuro. Es un caballero blanco con armadura brillante, resplandeciente. Un héroe romántico. Sir Gawain o sir Lancelot.

Salgo de su acama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece él, mojado y resplandeciente por la ducha, todavía sin afeitar, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y ahí estoy yo… en bragas, mirándolo boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incómoda. Le sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice con una mirada impenetrable—. Estaban salpicados de vómito.

—Ah.

Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que pillarme descolocada?

—He mandado a Schuester a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.

Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musito—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Cojo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Finn desnudo. El _David_ de Miguel Ángel no tiene nada que hacer a su lado.

El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Finn Hudson. Lo deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con un hombre. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo.

Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Jacob y Jesse. No lo entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído él. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa? Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Rach. Saca tus conclusiones. Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso.

El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm_…_ Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el gel, que huele a Finn. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es él quien lo hace, que él me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera.

Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno.

—Va… Vale —tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Schuester me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía. Sujetador y bragas limpios… Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y seda azul celeste. Uau. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo.

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo goma. Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse al señor Turbador.

Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. Finn está sentado a la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Quinn varias veces. ¡Quinn!

—Mierda, Quinn —digo con voz ronca.

Finn alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Sam—me dice con cierta sorna.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir al hermano de Finn Hudson, nada menos. ¿Qué va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Está todavía con Sam. Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he enrollado con Finn.

Finn me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa blanca de lino con el cuello y los puños desabrochados.

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.

Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a él, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres un despilfarrador —murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.

Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon. Finn intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Té? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómoda.

No lo he buscado.

Finn aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por la ropa.

—Es un placer, Rachel. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono fustigador.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndolo. Sigo hablando.

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerlo con una sonrisa.

—Rachel, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo.

Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente.

Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda…

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Finn? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea… Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Finn»… —Se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Rachel, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. —Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡No puede apartarse de mí!

—Pues no te apartes —susurro.

Se queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Pues explícamelo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguno de los dos toca la comida.

—Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… —le digo.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Rachel, voy con mujeres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustada.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Quinn y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Israel's toda esta semana.

—¿Ya tenéis casa en Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—No recuerdo la dirección. En el distrito de Pike Market.

—No está lejos de mi casa —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? El santo inquisidor Finn Hudson es casi tan pesado como la santa inquisidora Quinn Fabray.

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.

—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Me ruborizo… Pues claro que no.

—Bueno… no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

—¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Berry?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertido, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra turbadoramente.

No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —le desafío en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Rachel… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertido pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Rachel. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rico. ¿Es profundamente religioso? ¿Es impotente? Seguro que no… Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Finn Hudson cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de él, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡No te engañes!, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

—Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

Suelta una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Hudson? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Pedante gilipollas.

Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su BlackBerry. Pulsa un número.

—Schuester, voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango.

¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde Portland a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el Escala… Toda la noche.

¡Toda la noche!

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Seattle.

¿Pilotará?

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.

Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo —me contesta inexpresivo.

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Rachel. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Israel's a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Seattle.

Parpadeo.

—¿Volaremos?

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

Lo miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con el misterioso Finn Hudson. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. Uau.

—¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Seattle en helicóptero con Finn Hudson. Y quiere morderme el labio… Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come —me dice bruscamente—. Rachel, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadado.

Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Finn. ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan hosco. Mmm… como un niño pequeño. La idea me parece divertida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta.

Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buena chica —me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

—¿Dónde has dormido?

Me giro para mirarlo. Está todavía sentado a la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

—Oh.

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad —me dice sonriendo.

—Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo.

Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable—. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer.

Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándolo sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Finn Hudson y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verlo dormir? Verlo vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarlo. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche.

Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Finn. Sería como metérmelo a él en la boca. Mmm… Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante.

Recojo la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Schuester y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta. Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Finn me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su BlackBerry.

—¿Quieren dos?… ¿Cuánto van a costar?… Bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?… ¿Irán por Suez?… ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?… ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?… De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informado de cómo van las cosas.

Cuelga.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

—Usted primero, señorita Berry —murmura abriéndome la puerta.

Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal.

Me quedo mirándolo un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con él esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti…_»._ Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señor Hudson, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia él, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y él frunce los labios.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solos. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —brama.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra mi vientre. Dios mío… Me desea. Finn Hudson, el dios griego, me desea, y yo lo deseo a él, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio.

Lo miro. Parece absolutamente tranquilo, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del_ Seattle Times_. Qué injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.

—Te has lavado los dientes —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Rachel Berry, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mí.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí mismo cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Heathman.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn abre la puerta del copiloto del Aud negro y subo. Menudo cochazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que avanzan los minutos, le asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda ha sucedido. Soy otra mujer. Deseo a este hombre desesperadamente, y él me ha deseado a mí.

Lo miro. Finn está como siempre, correcto y ligeramente distante.

No entiendo nada.

Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Uau… Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Christian conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue.

—¿Qué es lo que suena?

—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?

—Finn, es precioso.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupado y guapo hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a él? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

—¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—Claro.

Finn pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —le pregunto intentando hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Rachel. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Finn pulsa un botón del volante.

—Hudson —contesta bruscamente.

—Señor Hudson, soy Welch. Tengo la información que pidió.

Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

—Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, señor.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para él. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controlador y frío con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

—Hudson.

—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señor Hudson.

Es una voz de mujer.

—Bien. Eso es todo, Kitty .

—Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Finn cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Hudson —dice bruscamente.

—Hola, Finn. ¿Has echado un polvo?

—Hola, Sam… Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy solo en el coche.

Finn suspira.

—¿Quién va contigo?

Finn Hudson mueve la cabeza.

—Rachel Berry.

—¡Hola, Rach!

¡Rach!

—Hola, Sam.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —murmura Sam con voz ronca.

Finn frunce el ceño.

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Quinn —dice Rach.

Sam se ríe.

—Estoy llevando a Rachel a su casa —dice Finn recalcando mi nombre completo—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Claro.

—Hasta ahora.

Finn cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Rachel?

—Porque es tu nombre.

—Prefiero Rach.

—¿De verdad?

Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.

—Rach… —me dice pensativo.

Lo miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso.

—Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice él.

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo un acosador que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmático, no Hudson. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es un perfecto caballero, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarlo. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo alborotado, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —murmuro saliendo del coche.

No estoy segura de si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada.

Quinn y Sam están sentados a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Quinn muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy. Finn me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Quinn sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, lo mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Rach.

Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Finn.

—Buenos días, Finn —le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.

—Señorita Fabray —le contesta en su envarado tono formal.

—Finn, se llama Quinn —refunfuña Sam.

—Quinn.

Finn asiente con educación y mira a Sam, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme él también.

—Hola, Rach.

Sonríe y sus ojos azules brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Finn, pero, claro, son hermanos adoptivos.

—Hola, Sam.

Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

—Sam, tenemos que irnos —dice Finn en tono suave.

—Claro.

Se gira hacia Quinn, la abraza y le da un beso interminable.

Vaya… meteos en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incómoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Finn, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Sam sigue besando a Quinn, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.

Quinn se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «hermosa» y «complaciente». Quinn, complaciente. Sam debe de ser buenísimo. Finn resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me coge un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —murmura.

No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con él. Pero aunque sé que está burlándose, aquellas palabras se quedan clavadas dentro de mí.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Sam lo sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Quinn. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

—¿Por fin? —me pregunta Quinn con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome.

Entramos en casa.

—Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo.

No puedo disimular la envidia. Quinn siempre se las arregla para cazar hombres. Es irresistible, guapa, sexy, divertida, atrevida… Todo lo contrario que yo. Pero la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.

—Y he quedado con él esta noche.

Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Quinn contenta.

—Esta noche Finn va a llevarme a Seattle.

—¿A Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Y quizá allí…?

—Eso espero.

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…?

—Sí.

Alza las cejas.

—Uau. Por fin Rachel Berry se enamora de un hombre, y es Finn Hudson, el guapo y sexy multimillonario.

—Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero.

Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.

—¿Esa blusa es nueva? —me pregunta.

Le cuento los poco excitantes detalles de mi noche.

—¿Te ha besado ya? —me pregunta mientras prepara un café.

Me ruborizo.

—Una vez.

—¡Una vez! —exclama.

Asiento bastante avergonzada.

—Es muy reservado.

Quinn frunce el ceño.

—Qué raro.

—No creo que la palabra sea «raro», la verdad.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible —me dice muy decidida.

Oh, no… Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.

—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos.

Quinn me coge de la mano y me lleva a su habitación.

Aunque en Israel's tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Quinn, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Quinn me asegura que es lo que los hombres esperan en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Finn? Tengo que convencer a Kate de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de él, quizá porque es tan estirado y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo.

También está el tema de Jesse. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Quinn no ha querido concretarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Quinn siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él.

Finn comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Finn Hudson, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí… la timorata Rachel Berry… No tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Israel's está esperándome, apoyado en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Berry —me dice.

—Señor Hudson.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Shcuester está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Schuester —le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Berry—me contesta en tono educado y profesional.

Finn entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.

—He ido de excursión con Sam.

Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas.

El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Schuester aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Finn está a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

—¿Preparada? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Quisiera decirle: «Para todo», pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

—Schuester.

Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Israel's no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Israel ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la Tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corto. Finn me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! También él está pensando en lo mismo.

—Son solo tres plantas —me dice con ojos divertidos.

Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante.

Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotros, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras HUDSON ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. en color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa.

Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado a una mesa.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señor Hudson. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señor. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Finn con una cálida sonrisa.

Vaya, alguien que merece que Finn lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para él. Observo al anciano asombrada.

—Vamos —me dice Finn.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Finn abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y él se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegado a mí, muy concentrado en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo él entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —me susurra—. Respira, Rachel —añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —me susurra.

¿Qué?

Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también él los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.

Oigo la incorpórea voz de Finn por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto.

Se gira y me sonríe.

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Rachel. Estás a salvo conmigo —me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando —añade guiñándome un ojo.

¡Finn me ha guiñado un ojo!

—¿Lista?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

—Charlie Tango, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.

—Recibido, torre, aquí Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí.

El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente.

Portland desaparece ante nosotros mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, aunque mi estómago se queda anclado en Oregón. ¡Uau! Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Christian por los auriculares.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está muy concentrado y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a él. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz recta y la mandíbula cuadrada. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por su mandíbula. No se ha afeitado, y su barba de dos días hace la perspectiva doblemente tentadora. Mmm… Me gustaría sentir su aspereza bajo mi lengua y mis dedos, contra mi cara.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento.

No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor.

En Seattle en menos de una hora… No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando.

Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estómago. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado?

—¿Estás bien, Rachel?

—Sí.

Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen.

Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Finn acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio.

Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Entendido, Seattle, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:

—Mira. Aquello es Seattle.

—¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»? —le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Rachel. También esto es una novedad —me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque serio.

Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer?

—¿Estás impresionada?

—Me siento sobrecogida, Finn.

Sonríe.

—¿Sobrecogida?

Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad.

Asiento.

—Lo haces todo… tan bien.

—Gracias, señorita Berry —me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura.

Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor.

—Torre de Seattle a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí Charlie Tango, entendido, Seattle. Preparado, cambio y corto.

—Está claro que te divierte —murmuro.

—¿El qué?

Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlón.

—Volar —le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración… ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

—¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas.

—Vaya.

Aficiones caras. Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Christian contesta en tono seguro de sí mismo.

Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. ¡Uau! Es absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Finn en un murmullo.

Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de José, Blade Runner. El recuerdo de Jesse intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Finn.

Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no lo escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotros veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarlo. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Quinn y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra de Quinn. Voy bastante elegante. Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos.

El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Finn aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivos, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Finn se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

—Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Finn: el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco. Parece tenso. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su tono es muy serio, incluso angustiado, y sus ojos, ardientes. Me pilla por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Finn.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que está sentado a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Finn se calma.

Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, pese a ser tan alto, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Christian me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamene revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Finn hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas.

Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro… seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta Finn.

Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? —me pregunta.

Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias —murmuro.

Me siento incómoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Seattle, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina —tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal—, donde Christian está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Finn. Estoy segura de que será perfecto.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo. Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi subconsciente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Finn Hudson.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy modernas. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Rachel —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Qué casa tan grande.

—¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida.

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

—Sí… un par o tres de cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala». No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d'Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Está sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —le pregunto.

Finn me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

—¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura.

Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirándole.

Mi subconsciente me observa asombrada. Christian se queda boquiabierto.

—Rachel, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómodo—. Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja.

—Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

Lo observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño.

—Rachel, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.

—Finn, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotros con nadie. Ni siquiera con Quinn. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

Me observa fijamente y asiente muy serio.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Berry.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Finn?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Rachel, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Follo duro! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Rachel, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Finn.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarlo. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.

Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.


End file.
